Ezekiel Jackson
'''Ezekiel Jackson '''ist ein ehemals bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler, der von Santino Marella gemanaged wurde. Er debütierete bei Backlash Anfang 2011 als er von Santino und The Miz verpflichtet wurde um den beiden in ihrer Fehde gegen Raven und die Insane Clown Posse beizustehen. In seiner Zeit bei SAW konnte er den SAW Television Title gewinnen. Sein Ende kam im Frühling des Jahres 2013 als David Otunga ihn austricksen und in ein Kloster abschieben konnte. Biographie Pain Im Jahr 2010 war Ezekiel Jackson Teil von Pain, einem Team aus ihm und Vladimir Kozlov. Die beiden wurden von JBL angeheuert, um dessen Gegner, Raven, das Leben schwerer zu machen, als es JBLs Bodyguards zuvor konnten. Als Tag Team waren die beiden eher weniger erfolgreich. Die Geheimwaffe Ezekiel Jackson feierte sein Comeback im Jahre 2011 kurz nach dem Royal Rumble und fügte sich direkt in die Fehde zwischen The Miz und Santino Marella gegen Raven und die ICP ein. In seiner ersten Show räumte er direkt auf und hinterließ einen bleibenden Eindruck, so dass es auch wenig verwunderlich war, dass er sein Team letztenendes bei SAWolution auch relativ locker zum Sieg gegen die 3 Widersacher führen konnte. Competition Nach dieser erfolgreichen Fehde wollte Marella seinen Schützling so schnell wie möglich im Titelrennen und den oberen Cardpositionen platzieren. Zu diesem Zwecke erkor er sich den - seiner Meinung nach - nervigsten Superstar der Liga aus und lies ihn durch Zeke ausschalten. Brian Pillman, der eigentlich gar keinen Vertrag bei Simulated Action Wrestling besitzt, sondern vielmehr Woche für Woche vor der Halle um Tryout Matches bettelt, wurde in weiterer Folge auch brutal von Jackson zusammengeschlagen, sodass er seiner Tätigkeit fürs erste im Krankenhaus vornehmen musste. Diese Tatsache nervte Marella so sehr, dass er und Jackson Brian einen Besuch abstatten wollten. Dieser hatte jedoch damit gerechnet und konnte Marella von hinten niederschlagen und in der Folgewoche sogar unter den Ring verschleppen. Pillman verschaffte sich so ein Tryout Match, in welchem er sich seinen lange ersehnten SAW Vertrag sichern konnte. In weiterer Folge zeigte er sich jedoch Woche für Woche immer lustloser und machte den Anschein, als hätte er in seiner Schlacht mit Zeke sein ganzes Pulver verschossen. Das konnte der schwarze Hüne nicht dulden und plättete Pillman auf dem Parkplatz auf bestialische Art und Weise, schmiss ihn ihn einen Müllcontainer und schickte ihn dann mit einem großen Schwung wieder aus der Promotion. Jackson auf der dunklen Seite In den Folgewochen war Santino auf der Jagd nach Kurt Angles Money in the Bank Koffer, während Ezekiel Jackson sich scheinbar immer mehr zurücknahm. In Wirklichkeit allerdings schloss sich Jackson den Kapuzenmännern an und wurde beauftragt für sie den Undertaker auszuschalten und ihn in weiterer Folge zu den Kapuzenmännern zu bringen. Diese Mission brachte ihn auch mit CM Punk in Kontakt, da dieser ebenfalls gerade mit dem Undertaker zu tun hatte. Im Verlauf ihrer Rivalität verbündeten sich die beiden gegen die Kapuzenmänner, die nun mit Jackson an ihrer Seite versuchen, ihren Plan gegen den Lord der Finsternis durchzuführen. Nachdem der Undertaker abermals gegen den Straight Edge Superstar turnte kam es beim PPV The Bash zu einem Triple Threat Match zwischen Punk, Jackson und dem Undertaker, wobei CM Punk siegreich bleiben konnte. Durch seine Niederlage bestärkt konzentrierte sich Punk nun auf andere Dinge, während Jackson, Marella und die Kapuzenmänner sich weiterhin daran versuchten, den Undertaker zu fangen. Als dies gelang wurde Jackson von den Kapuzenmännern dazu angehalten jede Woche aufs Neue seine Dominanz zu offenbaren, während der Undertaker transformiert werden sollte. Incognito Jackson tat wie im geheißen und fuhr bei Backlash Woche für Woche Siege ein. Als er sich gerade mit seinem Manager Santino und einem Kapuzenmann in den Ring begab, wurde er nach einer kurzen Promo jedoch plötzlich von letzterem attackiert, der sich dann als Edge herausstellte. Der streckte Zeke mit einem krachenden Spear nieder und vergriff sich auch noch per Conchairto an dessen Manager. Die Beweggründe von Edge wurden kurz darauf klar, als er verkündete sich an den Kapuzenmännern rächen zu wollen, die ihn in der Vergangenheit unterworfen hatten, nachdem er ihre Hilfe annahm um gegen seinen "dunklen Bruder" bestehen zu können. Dies gefiel diesen natürlich nicht, woraufhin sie Jackson auftrugen, sich bei Reborn am Kanadier zu rächen. Dazu kam es jedoch nicht, da die Kapuzenmänner Jackson wenige Minuten vor dem Match durch den Undertaker austauschten, den sie als fähiger ansahen, dem Rated R Superstar im Ring gegenüberzutreten. Jackson sollte Edge hingegen nach dem Match fangen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, da der Undertaker nach dem Kampf verrückt spielte und selbst von Jackson gebändigt werden musste, sodass dieser in der Gewalt der Kapuzenmänner bleiben konnte. Jackson als letzte Rettung? Einige Wochen später schaffte es Edge nach einem erfolgreichen Ablenkungsversuch der Kapuzenmänner in der Vorwoche dennoch, die Transformation des Undertakers zu stören, abzubrechen und machte so den Taker für die Kapuzenmänner wertlos. So war es nun also an Jackson, Edge aus dem Weg zu räumen. Während seines Weges räumte er noch einen Haufen anderer Worker in einer Battle Royal aus dem Weg, wodurch er einen Startplatz in der Elimination Chamber um den SAW Television Title bei den Survivor Series zugesprochen bekam. Sein Engagement in der Chamber blieb allerdings erfolglos. Gegen Edge sollte das anders laufen: Die Kapuzenmänner planten Edge hier nämlich mit einem Spiegel abzulenken, identisch zu dem, der Edge früher in seiner Karriere stets durch die Projektion seines dunklen Bruders aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Edge konnte sich diesem Bann aber entziehen und konnte erneut eine Attacke gegen Jackson landen. Kurz darauf entschloss sich Jackson die Sache mit Edge ein für allemal zu beenden, woraufhin ein Match der beiden angesetzt wurde, welches Jackson deutlich für sich entscheiden konnte. Danach wurden die Zuschauer Zeugen der Rückkehr des Undertakers, der einen Teil der Kapuzenmänner unter seine Kontrolle brachte um so über diese zu herrschen. Jackson und die andere Hälfte der Kapuzenmänner stellten sich ihm jedoch direkt in den Weg. Im Zuge dieser Machtkämpfe wurde ebenfalls ein Match der beiden Parteien bei Cold Winter's Night angesetzt. Der Undertaker konnte sich hier in einem sehr knappen Match gegen den eigentlich überlegenen Jackson durchsetzen. Krieg! Dieser Sieg war aber alles andere als deutlich. Jackson war hier nämlich der Meinung, er sei noch rechtzeitig ausgekickt, wodurch der Sieg des Sensenmannes nur durch einen Betrug zu Stande gekommen war. Mit der Unterstützung seiner Kapuzenmänner schaffte es Zeke so in den Folgewochen, die Pläne des Undertakers mehrfach zu durchkreuzen, was dem Deadman natürlich nicht gefiel, sodass er einige seiner Untergebenen zu Backlash schickte um sich um den schwarzen Hünen zu kümmern. Kurz darauf wollte Jackson seine Macht im Rumblematch zur Schau stellen, machte dort auch eine enorm gute Figur und kam unter die letzten 3, wobei er kurz vor dem Ende sogar Shawn Michaels als auch Kane eliminieren konnte, bevor er vom späteren Sieger Thumbtack Jack eliminiert wurde. Fernab von SAW tobte der Krieg der Kapuzenmänner in vollem Gange und auch Ezekiel Jackson spielte hier eine gewichtige Rolle, so gelang es ihm einen Spitzel in die Reihen des Undertakers zu bringen, der diesem so den ein oder anderen Plan vereiteln konnte. Der Taker, der mittlerweile Unterstzützung des Weißen und des Hunds bekommen hatte, zeigte sich von Jacksons Incognitoagenten durchaus beunruhigt, da dieser wiederholt in seine Pläne eingreifen konnte und wollte Jackson daher erpressen, die Identität des Undercoverkapuzenmanns aufzudecken, indem er einige von Jacksons Mannen foltern wollte. Jackson beeindruckte dies jedoch nicht, so würde man dem Undertaker sowieso nicht trauen können. Des Weiteren wäre Jackson seiner Ansicht nach sowieso schon längst ohne Kapuzenmänner besser dran, woraufhin sich der Hüne von ihnen lossagte und sogar im Ring direkt einige zerlegte. In den nächsten Wochen kam es dann so weit, dass sich auch der Undertaker temporär von seinen Kapuzenmännern lossagte um den Spitzel zu enttarnen. Dies gelang ihm kurz darauf bei einer Backlashausgabe, da der Spitzel - Santino Marella - mit einer List in einen Hinterhalt gelockt werden konnte. Kurz daraufhin einigten sich der Taker und Ezekiel Jackson dann auf ein finales Kräftemessen bei WrestleMania 6. Dieses spannende und ausgeglichene Match konnte letztendlich der Undertaker für sich entscheiden. Drachentöter? Im Anschluss legte sich Ezekiel Jackson mit einem nicht minder wichtigen Gegner an: Dem Super Dragon. Angespornt durch seinen Manager Santino Marella war Jackson fester Überzeugung, dem Jackson immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein, und wenn man die nächsten Wochen sah, konnte man das auch glauben. Jackson konnte den Super Dragon nämlich in jedem einzelnen Brawl übertrumpfen und stand am Ende siegreich über dem Dragon. Kurz darauf wurde auch klar warum: Santino hatte die Verpflegung des Dragons manipuliert und so Jackson einen unfairen Vorteil verschafft. Ezekiel zeigte sich äußerst unbeeindruckt von diesen Eingriffen Marellas und es kam zum Match zwischen Jackson und dem Dragon, welches der Super Dragon für sich entscheiden konnte. Durch den Sieg in diesem Kampf zog er außerdem in das King of the Ring Turnier ein. Kampf der Giganten Nach der Niederlage gegen den Super Dragon wurde es vorerst etwas ruhiger um Ezekiel Jackson. Dann mischten sich der Hüne und sein Manager Santino Marella jedoch in eine andere Rivalität, die zwischen Eddie Guerrero und Brock Lesnar ein. Während sich Marella mehr darauf konzentrierte Eddie zu helfen und ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, schien Ezekiel Jackson mehr daran interessiert zu sein, sich mit Lesnar zu messen und so kam es dann auch: Während sich Santino Marella mit Eddie Guerrero verbündete, löste sich Jackson von beiden und half Lesnar sogar gegen die beiden Bösewichte, ohne jedoch jemals auf Marella losgegangen zu sein. Das abschließende Match zwischen Lesnar und Jackson konnte dann das ehemalige Dungeon Mitglied für sich entscheiden, nach dem Match gab es jedoch einen Handshake zwischen den Beiden. Der blutige Pfad Gottes Nach der Fehde mit Lesnar wanderte Jackson zurück auf den göttlichen Pfad. Nach diversen Besuchen in diversen Gottestempeln wusste er wieder was zu tun war und erkor Van Dam als ersten Widersacher aus. Dieser wurde seiner Rolle - als personifizierter Antichrist - allerdings gerecht und wich zuerst einem Aufeinandertreffen mit Jackson aus. Zeke schaffte es allerdings Van Dams Schützling Cody Rhodes abzuwehren und forderte nach dieser Tat abermals Van Dam im Ring. Im Laufe der Rivalität zwischen Jackson und Van Dam entflammte eine Wette, ob denn nun am Ende das Gute oder das Böse gewinnen würde. Beide Rivalen griffen im Laufe dieses Wettbewerbs tief in die Tasche, so machte sich Van Dam zum Trainer von SAWs Trainingsschule und quälte dort die Kinder, während Jackson wiederholt das Nachsehen hatte. Nach Wochen der Freude für Van Dam, wurde er jedoch aus heiterem Himmel verhaftet und Jackson zeigte sich über diese Tatsache äußerst erfreut, wenngleich auch nicht überrascht. Die Rivalittä der beiden gipfelte dann bei der Survivor Series in einem Elimination Chamber Match um den SAW Television Title. Jackson musste starten, doch konnte am Ende wirklich triumphieren und sich das Gold um die Hüften schnallen. Gottes Rache Mit dem Gold um die Hüften machte sich bei Jackson ein Wandel bemerkbar, so wurde der Hüne nicht nur aggressiver und verbissener, sondern weigerte sich beispielsweise auch am Tag der Beschneidung Christi - dem 1. Januar (an dem auch SAW Cold Winter's Night 2013 stattfand) - seinen Titel gegen den unwürdigen Ex-Champion Delirious aufs Spiel zu setzen. Diesen Eingriff in das Booking der Promotion konnte General Manager Cyrus natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und setzte das Rematch kurzerhand für den Royal Rumble an. Würde Jackson sich hier erneut weigern, würde er den Titel verlieren. Zudem durfte sich auch noch Delirious die Stipulation des Kampfes aussuchen. Der Maskierte entschied sich für ein No Disqualification Match und schaffte es beim PPV dann auch Ezekiel Jackson in dieser Matchart zu besiegen um den SAW Television Title zurückzuerobern. Nachdem die General Manager von Simulated Action Wrestling dann allerdings Jackson sein Rematch verweigerten, ließ Ezekiel seinem Zorn freien Lauf und warf unter anderem das SAW Logo vom Dach des SAW Hauptsitzes. Eine Anzeige von Seiten des GMs Mattitude Follower führte allerdings nicht zum Erfolg, da die Verantwortlichen der Ansicht waren, dass alle Aktionen Jacksons der Showdramaturgie dienen würden. So verpflichtete der General Manager den Anwalt und SAW Wrestler David Otunge, der Jackson entweder überführen oder ihn so weit provozieren sollte, dass dieser sich zu einer neuen Straftat hinreißen lässt. Dies brachte in den ersten Wochen wenig Erfolg, da Jackson sich ungewohnt ruhig zeigte und nicht auf die Provokationen Otungas einging, selbst als er auf unbestimmte Zeit suspendiert wurde. Nach mehreren Rückschlägen nutzte Otunga dann aber doch seine letzte Chance und überzeigte Ezekiel Jackson als "Gott" (in Form eines brennenden Busches) dazu Buße zu tun und den fälligen Betrag an Simulated Action Wrestling zu behalen. Darüberhinaus sollte Jackson anschließend noch in ein Kloster gehen um eine Schuld zu begleichen. Der erst höchst verwirrte Jackson tat wie ihm geheißen und landete am Ende dann schließlich auch in einem Kloster - unglücklicherweise allerdings in einem, welches von den Kapuzenmännern geleitet wurde. Kurz darauf wurde es allerdings noch düsterer für den Hünen, so wurde er in eine Nervenheilanstalt eingeliefert. Dort traf er auf die SAW Alumnis Santino Marella, Jinder Mahal, James Storm, Yucko, Sting, Julan Madsen uvm. Erfolge *1x SAW Television Champion *Platz 84 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 41 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 18 in den SAW100 2012 Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler